


Вкус лжи

by Evillen, QDS



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/pseuds/QDS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Все сказки лгут... но ты уже знаешь это, правда, милая?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вкус лжи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Taste of Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/233193) by [QDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/pseuds/QDS). 



> Thanks to QDS for her amazing fanfics that inspire me to practice my English and translate them, so that non-English speaker could enjoy them too :)

Дыхание Сансы срывается. Она не может пошевелиться: шелковые путы на запястьях удерживают ее руки над головой, почти не позволяя двигаться. Она хочет закричать, но не может, _не будет_. Любой ее звук станет для них смертным приговором. И ее, и лорда Бэйлиша, а она уже видела больше, чем достаточно смертей за свою жизнь. Кровать маленькая, очень узкая, но находится вдалеке от всех прихлебателей и шпионов короля. Санса не знает, как он нашел это место. В комнате темно, единственный свет – из окошка под потолком, и этого хватает, чтобы разглядеть его припухшие губы и блестящие ее влагой усы.  
\- Словно сказочная темница, - говорит она. Никто не придет спасти ее, но она и не хочет спасения.  
\- Все сказки лгут. – Его борода одновременно мягкая и колючая, когда он снова склоняется между ее ног, но кончик его языка твердый, и двигается уверенно, принося ей долгожданное удовольствие. – Но ты уже знаешь это, правда, милая?  
Она влажная, и он вылизывает ее, мягкими и уверенными движениями. Ее тело напряжено как струна, но в то же время она словно разлетается на кусочки. Его пальцы проникают в нее, открывая ее для его жадного и исследующего рта.  
\- Солгите мне, лорд Бэйлиш, - тихо говорит она. Когда он приподнимает бровь, насмешливо глядя на нее,  она добавляет. – Эта ложь успокаивает меня.  
Он усмехается.  
\- Не думаю, что это мудро, дорогая.  
Санса вздыхает и произносит бесцветным тоном:  
\- Мне надоело умолять, мой лорд. – Она отворачивается от его взгляда.  
Лорд Бэйлиш поворачивает ее голову к себе, заставляя смотреть на него. Он поднимается и целует ее. Она никогда не пробовала себя на вкус, и на его губах он кажется ей прекрасным.  
Он нажимает на ее сосок подушечкой пальца. Она прикусывает нижнюю губу, когда под его прикосновением сосок затвердевает.  
Он трет его в пальцах, и шепчет.  
\- Что ж, ложь. Сказки и ложь.  
Он спускает вниз по ее телу, накрывая ртом второй сосок. Она сжимает бедра, и чувствует горячую пульсацию между ног. Он отстраняется.  
\- Прекрасные принцы честны и справедливы, - говорит он, и она умирает от желания, чтобы он прикоснулся к ней.  
Он целует ее под грудью, и опускается ниже, перемежая поцелуи словами.  
\- Рыцари убивают чудовищ и, возвращаясь домой, они по-прежнему добры. Они смывают кровь с рук, и забывают свою прежнюю жестокость, когда возлюбленные приветствуют их.  
Он кусает ее  бедро, и она всхлипывает.  
\- Советники короля служат только ему и на благо королевства.  
Их взгляды встречаются и, несмотря на пульсирующее во всем теле и сбивающее все мысли желание, она улыбается его лживым словам.  
Он обводит пальцем ее пупок, скользя вниз.  
\- Благородные мужчины приносят себя в жертву ради высших целей, и эти цели всегда оправдывают их жертвы.  
\- Первая часть – правда. – Она вспоминает лицо своего отца. Губы Лорда Бэйлиша  снова межу ее ног, они открывают ее, так же как ее память открывается нахлынувшим воспоминаниям. Она не может сдержать всхлип, и внезапное чувство пустоты где-то внутри. Лорд Бэйлиш останавливается, и кладет руку ей на живот. Санса пытается успокоить захлебывающееся дыхание, и смотрит на то, как его рука поднимается и опускается вместе с ее животом, и он ждет, пока она не кивает. Слезы текут по ее щекам, он стирает их пальцами.  
Лорд Бэйлиш целует ее чуть ниже пупка.  
\- Если кто-то при дворе желает Королеву, он лучше сгорит от своей страсти, чем позволит себе осквернить ее своим прикосновением.  
Она невесело смеется, хотя она еще не королева, и он подмигивает ей прежде, чем долго и влажно провести языком между ее ног.  
\- Лорды желают только удовлетворить своих леди. И никогда не просят ничего взамен.  
Эта ложь настолько нелепа, и она почти начинает смеяться снова, но лорд Бэйлиш вводит в нее пальцы, и она выгибается, кусает губы, и двигает бедрами ему навстречу, но он удерживает ее, именно там, где он этого пожелает, слишком далеко, слишком, дразняще и играюще. Санса хочет разлететься на мелкие части от этого наслаждения, хочет, чтобы от нее не осталось ничего, кроме удовольствия от его прикосновений, но еще она хочет, чтобы лорд Бэйлиш удержал ее, чтобы он рассказал ей еще таких прекрасных и вкусных сказок.  
Когда она кончает, он держит ее, удерживает все еще прижатой к своему рту, пока она сотрясается от оргазма и дергает путы на руках, резкие выдохи вырывается из ее приоткрытых губ, но ни стона – она знает, что нужно вести себя тихо.  
Лорд Бэйлиш поднимется, стягивает с себя брюки, и подходит к ней, так что его член находится на уровне ее лица. Головка покраснела, он твердый, и тыкается ей в подбородок. Санса смотрит на него, но потом переводит взгляд на лицо, на капельки пота на лбу и бровях.   
\- Ты знаешь, что делать, пташка.

Санса облизывает губы и открывает рот, готовясь обхватить его член губами. Когда он заполняет ее, задавая темп движений, он пахнет мускусом, чем-то очень настоящим и мужским. А его вкус - одновременно сладкий и горький.


End file.
